


Bondage

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Canon, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-18
Updated: 2006-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin have fun with kinky sex.





	Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is my first BDSM story. I hope you guys like it. Also this is my first time posting here.   


* * *

Feedback: Is really appreciated

“Brian” I say tentatively because what I’m about to propose (no not that kind of proposal) is going to take our sex lives up a notch not that we need any help in that department. I just have an itch that needs to be scratched and I know he’ll definitely scratch it. 

“Yes sunshine.” He says sitting me next to him since I’ve been straddling his lap and turns to face me. He can see the excitement and nervousness on my face and his expression is one of confusion and concern. 

“I wanted to know if we could play a little BDSM game.” There I said it. I feel so relieved now that it’s out in the open. 

“Kinky” He says in an amused tone and raises an eyebrow.

“Are you sure Justin.” He says before agreeing to anything.

“Yeah. I want to feel dominated pushed beyond limits knowing that you have all the control. I think it’ll be exciting fun and different.” I say getting hard now just thinking about all the thing he might do to me. I can’t wait.

“Well not that I don’t already have all of the control but it might be entertaining having you as my own sex slave pleasuring me submitting to my will. Yeah why the fuck not. So when do you want to start because it’s Saturday morning today.”

“Well I was thinking that we could go buy whatever we still need that is not in the toy chest so we could just do it for tonight to see how it goes and if we like it maybe we could make it longer next time.” I say grinning.

He grins back. “So you get to be my slave tonight too bad it isn‘t for a longer period of time but that‘s okay. Nice.” I says really beginning to believe this is happening. 

“Yeah.” I say. 

“Before anything happens tonight though I just want to go over the rules. I know I’ve spanked you and tied you up but nothing this extreme. I want to make sure you remember your safe word? Do you?”

“Yes I do it’s Britney spears.” I say. We both shudder cuz we both can’t stand her. 

“ You are not to come till I tell you to and not without me either if you do you’ll get 5 extra spankings on top of the ones I’ll give you tonight.” He says in his commanding tone. 

My cock is getting harder by the minute just thinking of all the torture I’m going to endure for the night but I know it’ll be worth it because anything that we do in bed is always amazing in the end.

“Most importantly you must trust that I won’t do anything bad to you. Do you trust me.” He says this part seriously.

“Yes I do Brian. You know that I wouldn’t be wanting to do this without you.” I say looking at him and he sees my trust in him because he smiles. 

“Okay then. Now it’s your turn to ask me whatever you want me to do to you because you’ll be waiting quite awhile to come.” He says tongue in cheek and I can see that he’s going to get pleasure in seeing me so submissive to his will. 

“I want you to fuck me so hard Brian that I can see stars when I come.” I say in my most sexy voice. 

He doesn’t say anything he just stands up and grabs my hand heading towards the bedroom. We get to the bedroom he’s already naked and I have my underwear on but in a heartbeat he takes it off and flies it across the room and then he pushes me on the bed. 

We start kissing each other savoring how the others’ mouth feels we break the kiss to fill air in our lungs. He’s hovering above me looking intensely at me and I start to turn a shade of red there’s so much love and lust in his eyes even though he doesn’t tell me I know that he loves me that’s why I’m willing to submit to him because I know he loves me. I pull him in for another kiss letting the feel of his mouth and tongue invade me. He breaks the kiss to position me in the middle of the bed with him still hovering above me. He leans down to kiss my neck I turn my head to the side so he can better access. He nibbles, bites, and licks the skin there making my cock even more harder. I let out a moan.

He lowers himself down my body kissing and marking the skin with his teeth making me writhe with pleasure. He plays with my nipples making them hard with his tongue. 

Then he says “I’ll bet your nipples will look so hot with clamps on them.” That thought alone makes me want to come knowing that he’s thinking about what he’s going to do to me.

“Oh god brian I can’t wait.” I say almost moaning. I get impossibly harder just thinking about what he might to do to me. He begins to rub our hard-ons together eliciting groans and grunts from the both of us. Then he sits on his haunches and tells me in his most arousing voice to spread my legs. He reaches over to the drawer to get a condom and the lube. 

He raises my ass up in the air so that his eyes are staring right at it he proceeds to lick his lips before diving right in to my ass. Licking, nipping and sucking hard enough to leave a hickey there. I’m pushing my hips against his face silently telling me to hurry the fuck up but he just shakes his head and holds my hips in place by placing his hands on my thighs. He starts teasing me again licking all the way from my balls to my crack sending a shiver down my spine. “Oh God, Brian.” I say moaning. Finally he plunges his tongue into my ass. He starts tongue fuck me and I push my hips to get more of his tongue inside me. He starts to go faster and I feel my breathing get heavier. 

“Brian fuck me already.” I say it barely. He hears me though and takes his tongue out of my ass. Then rips the condom off with his teeth and places it on his dick he lubes his fingers and his cock and starts to stretch me even further with his fingers I love it when he fingers me but then again I love anything of his in my ass. He stops fingering me and positions his dick at my hole and pushes in one single thrust he waits few second for me to adjust and then starts to pump at a slow pace but quickly picks up speed till I’m a writhing mess.

“Oh….mmm… harder….god … brian.” I say panting letting out a gasp when he hits my prostate. He leans down to kiss me sweat dripping from his hair and his face on to my cheek he licks it mixing my own sweat from my face with his and kisses me hard on the mouth letting me feel our scent mixed together I moan into the kiss and run my hands all over his back. He thrusts even harder into me hitting my prostate on the third stroke. It makes me moan harder then he attacks my nipples sucking on them leaving hickeys around them. 

“Oh fuck brian I’m so close.” I say bringing one hand to my raging hard dick and start to stroke myself matching his pace. He starts to thrust impossibly harder and faster and I stroke myself until I can feel my orgasm.

“Oh Brian I’m going to come.” and then I do. I come hard into my hand and all over my chest. My ass clenching down on his dick and two thrust later he’s coming with a loud grunt his eyes closed and head rolled back. He collapses on top of me. Our breathing still heavy from our amazing sex. Once we’ve both calmed down he lays on his side and reaches for a cigarette. Smokes a drag and offer me it I accept and we pass each other the cigarette. 

“Wow that was fucking hot.” I say

“I’m so glad you enjoyed that because that’s going to be the last time you get to come today Justin.” He whispers it in my ear and then lick my earlobe. I have half moan and half whimper at the thought.

I look at the clock and realize that it’s one already and my stomach is growling. 

“Please tell me there’s actual food in the refrigerator.” I say because it’s so annoying that he doesn’t have any food in his fridge.

“Okay then I won’t tell you.” He says tongue in cheek and I sigh.

“Can you order something while I take a shower.” I say with a smile on my face. 

“How about we both take a shower and then we can order something because I stink too, Sunshine.” He says already heading towards the bathroom.

We get in the shower and start to wash each other. I shampoo his hair while he soaps my chest paying particular attention to my nipples which makes me get hard again he notices and just smirks. Asshole. He strokes me a couple of times and lets go of me and turns around so I can wash his back. He likes to tease me. 

“Please brian come on it’s not even night yet.” I say pleading.

“I guess you won’t last long if it’s not even night yet and you’re already pleading.” I says smugly and I give him a pout. 

“You know pouting won’t work with me.” He says maneuvering us towards the spray of water to rinse ourselves. 

We finish showering and drying ourselves we head towards the bedroom. 

I sigh again. “ You know what Justin instead of starting tonight we’ll start right now. Get on the bed lie down your stomach and spread your legs.” He says smacking me on the ass.

I do as he tells me trying to calm myself down to prepare for the spanking I’m about to receive.

I lie myself down on the bed just as he told me and I realize that he isn’t around the bed. I scan for him and he must see me from where he is because he tells me “Justin I didn’t tell you to look for me so close your eyes and I’ll be there in a few seconds.” He commands but I can tell he’s at the closet probably looking for a toy he can use on me. 

Nonetheless I still do as he says hoping that by closing my eyes somehow I’ll will my stomach to stop doing summersaults. He finally comes to the bed and I try really hard not open my eyes but my curiosity gets the better of me so I open them.

“Tsk, tsk sunshine I haven’t told you to open your eyes.” He says shaking his head with a mock look of anger.

He kneels down on the bed between my legs and caresses my ass. I almost moan at the feeling of his hands on my ass how tender and caring they are and knowing these are the same hands that are about to leave a mark on me. 

“Turn around Justin.” He says in a low commanding tone that makes me so hard I’m pretty sure my hard cock is leaking precum. 

I turn around and see for the first time that he is naked as well his body still wet from the shower and his hair has this wet disheveled look that makes him look even hotter and I can see that he’s just as aroused by all of this as I am.

He sees that I’m looking at his hard-on and says in his most sultry sexed up voice “ Yes Justin you make me so hard just thinking about how red your tight little ass is going to be makes want to fuck you into oblivion.” 

Breathe. I tell myself. Don’t fucking come. Don’t come. But his words make me so hard I’m leaking profusely now. 

As if to make matters worse he starts to stroke my dick using the precum leaking from my slit as a lubricant. Just when I think I’m about to come he stops and I let out a whimper. 

My cock is so red and so in need of release I could almost cry. I will myself to relax to breathe. When I finally get this accomplished he presses our bodies together and starts rub himself on me. He just loves torturing me and he knows it. Fucker. He rubs faster. He kisses me hard his tongue searching for all of the sweet spots in my mouth. When he knows I’m about to come. He stops. Just fucking stops. I can’t believe I got myself into this. He kneels between my legs. 

“I’m going to blindfold you Justin.” He says grabbing the blindfold that I just notice was on the bed. 

“Put your arms above your head. I’m not going tie you up yet.” he commands.

I put my arms above my head as he says at the same time he’s putting the blindfold on. When he ties it tight but not too tight he tells me “I’m going to put a cock ring on your dick.” I just nod because I don’t think I can actually form words right now just the anticipation of his hands spanking my ass is killing me. He puts the contraption on me and I can tell it’s leather just from how it feel on my dick.

“Mmmm… Justin ….. Your dick looks so hot ….in that cock ring… your pale skin against that leather is just so hot.” He says I can tell he’s stroking himself. That makes me impossibly harder but the cock ring is preventing me from coming. 

“Turn around ass up in the air. Remember keep your arms above you. If you don’t you’ll regret it.” He says making me whimper. 

“Not a sound Justin and don’t move.” I position myself as he says to and try let not out a whimper when I feel the first slap on my ass. I can feel it sending a tingling sensation that goes from my spine to my cock. The slaps keep on coming as do my tears but they are of pleasure at the sensation of my burning ass. 

“Your ass is so red Justin and that is just from my hand can you imagine how it’ll look like when I spank you with a paddle.” He says taking a break and I can hear that he’s stroking himself again.

“What kind of paddle do you want Justin. A wooden one, a leather one, Or better yet both of them. What do you think Justin.”

Oh God I can’t believe he wants me to decide this. How can I decide something that is going to pain but I have to remember it’ll bring me pleasure lots of it. His slap on my ass brings me back from my thoughts. 

“Answer me Justin.” He keeps slapping me harder each time and I let out a whimper which makes him hit me harder. 

“You want me to decide for you. Don’t you.” He says caressing my ass before spanking it harder again. God yes. Please that would be too embarrassing to say that I want both paddles the different sensations of the two. So I just nod.

“But I’m not going to decide. You are.” He says bringing his hand again to my ass.

“I… I want …ugh….both… paddles… brian.” There I said it and if I could see my face right now I know would be the same color as my ass. Red. 

“You’re so naughty aren’t you. Both it is then.” He says and begins to slap my ass again. 

“Two more Justin and since you’ve been cooperating I’m going to let you come.” He says giving me the final two slaps. Each one feels more intense than the other. He reaches around to untie the cock ring once he does that my dick erupts and I come hard into the mattress. Then I hear him putting on a condom and then he’s inside me not giving me time to adjust so I let out a grunt. He starts to fuck me hard. Pounding into my ass and I can feel my dick getting hard again and then he shouts my name and I know he’s coming into the condom.

Then he collapses on top of me making my knees buckles and I collapse on to the bed. I can hear his heavy breathing on my neck. When he collects himself and lays to next to me he undoes my blindfolds and tells me that I can lower my arms now. I look at him and the first thing I do is kiss him right before falling asleep. 

************************************************************************

He looks so peaceful asleep. I can just imagine how exhausted he must be from the spanking I gave him but god it was so fucking hot. Just thinking all of the things I’m going to do to his ass today gets me hard. I’ll have to wake him up soon. 

I’m at my computer right now doing some research on some sex toys I might buy today. It’s been 3 hours now since he fell asleep. I go to the bedroom and see that he’s hugging my pillow thinking I’m still there with him. I did fell asleep for about an hour but then I woke up and not really feeling tired anymore so I took another shower and put on my faded jeans and made my way to the computer where I‘ve been.

I crawl to his side of the bed and start stroking him. I want hard him for when we go to the store and people see him I know he’ll blush but deep down I know that he loves it when other people see how turned on he can get. Deep in his heart Justin is an exhibitionist I just have to push the right buttons and after 3 years I definitely know what buttons to push. I hear him moan and mumble something about me spanking him harder. I have to smirk I know that spanking turns him into a slut. I press myself behind him still stroking him and whisper in his ear seductively “If you want me to spank you later you have to wake up Justin.” He blinks a few times before waking up. He’s unsure if he should look at me or not. I love that I’m doing that to him. 

“You can look at me Justin.” I say in a low commanding tone. He does look at me. 

“Come on we have to go the store and then we’ll stop by the diner to get some food since we were obviously distracted by other things to order food.” I tell him and grin when I see him blush. 

“You can take another shower I already took one. Don’t jerk off though.” I tell him already pulling the duvet from him and see him walking into the bathroom gingerly.

While he’s taking his shower I go about fixing the bed. I pull out what he’s going to wear. I decide on some tight jeans and a sleeveless black see through shirt. I want him showing off that hard on. When I hear shower turn off I quickly go back to the computer. I watch him through the glass panels and see that he’s having a hard time deciding whether he should really wear what I’ve laid out for him. So I come up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and feel him lean into me. 

I whisper in his ear “ Justin I want you to wear it. I want the people in the store to look at you. Salivate at how fucking hot you are. Wear it for me Justin. Say you’ll wear it .” He turns around to face me eyes wide. I smirk smugly. 

“Yes Justin I get to choose whatever you wear just for today and you’ll wear it unless of course you want to be punished. I still haven’t heard your answer Justin.” I says in a seductive commanding voice. 

“Yes.” he says his voice low.

“Yes what?” I say provoking him. 

“Yes I’ll wear the outfit you chose for me.” He says with a blush but his hard dick that’s against mine says otherwise.

“Good now put it on.” I say smacking his ass which makes him grimace. 

“Where’s my underwear brian.” he says looking for it and I have to grin again.

“Who said anything about underwear.” I say grinning devilishly.

I give him a look not to protest any further and proceeds to put on the clothes. When he’s finished I have to will my hard on to go away because he looks hot. I put on my shoes and so does he. 

“Let’s go.” I say.

We arrive at the BDSM store that’s like 10 minutes away from the diner. Just like I thought every fag was staring at him is eye fucking him. I grinned because I know that he’s all mine. His hard on growing with every stare. We get into the store and walk around till we see things that interest us. We walk through the paddles aisle. 

“Are you sure you want two Justin.” I say looking at the various selections of paddles.

“Yes. I am. Want to feel the different sensations on my ass.” he says looking at the paddles. I have to stifle a moan. 

We end up choosing a wooden paddle with holes on it. A leather one with the word slut on it. Then we move on to the butt plug aisle. I see a few that catch his eyes. One is a remote controlled one, the other is an electro sex toy, the other one is made out of spiraling glass, and the other is a big black rubber one. We end up getting them all each two sizes bigger. We finally get all of the things that we need and check out. I can’t wait to try them out and I know he can’t wait either.

We get to the car and put some stuff in the trunk and the other stuff I put down on his side once we’re seated properly.

“Justin unzip your pants for me.” I say licking my lips. 

“Here? Brian.” He says blushing again.

“Yes here I want to put on you the butt plug that comes with a cock cage.” I say leaning over to kiss him. I kiss slowly and tenderly while at the same time I unzip him and turn the kiss more passionate when we finally need to breathe we pull apart. I take out the cage which had batteries included and put it on him and then I tell him to lower his pants to his knees and turn to his side and raise his legs a little so I can put the butt plug on. 

“All set sunshine.” I say looking at his impossibly hard crotch. 

I activate the butt plug just to see his reaction. 

“Oh God Brian…. Mmm… is this feels so good.” He says jumping at the sudden sensation. 

“I’m glad you like it. Now come on. I can hear your stomach growling.” I say already turning the car on and leaving the store. 

He blushes. 

“God. Yes . I’m so hungry brian.” He says eyes filled with lust.

“I can tell.” I say looking at his crotch. 

“But that’ll have to wait for later.” I tell him rubbing his crotch.

“Mmmm…yeah…that’s it…rub a little harder.” He says already lost in the pleasure. 

I pull away seeing what he’s trying to do.

“Justin.” I warn him.

“Sorry it’s just that I’m super horny.” He says blushing.

We arrive at the diner. I see that he’s nervous. 

“I hope the guys aren’t here today or that Debbie isn’t working today.” He says biting his lips nervously. 

“Something tells me today isn’t your lucky day.” I say as we enter the diner. 

Sure enough they were sitting at their usual booth. It wasn’t the whole gang just Michael and Ben. Maybe we are lucky afterall cuz Ben is discreet and Michael well he’s what can I say slow no make it dumb when it comes to noticing things. 

“Well at least it’s just Ben and Michael.” Justin says thinking the same thing I did. 

“Let’s go say hi and get our own booth.” He says.

“Hey Mikey. Prof.” I say to them.

“Hey Brian and Justin.” Mikey says and Ben nods. 

“Why don’t you guys sit here.” Ben says scooting over. 

I shrug and pull Justin to my lap seating next to Michael. 

Kiki comes and takes our orders apparently it’s Debbie day off. I order my usual and Justin orders some greasy shit. 

“So Babylon tonight?” Mikey asks. 

This’ll be fun. I just have the perfect outfit for Justin to wear tonight.

“Yeah, sure.” I say. I turn to see Justin and give him a devilish grin. Apparently he’s lost in his own little erotic world. I bring him down by pinching his ass. 

I whisper in his ear “You’re going to love the outfit you’re gonna wear tonight..” I can feel him shudder. 

“Jesus don’t you two get enough of that at home.” mikey says to me. 

“What have I told you before there is no such thing as enough when it comes to fucking. Speaking of fucking we have to go so I can fuck him properly.” I say and motion for Justin to stand up so we can leave. Justin blushes.

“Brian!” Michael chastises me and shakes his head. 

“See ya, Mikey.” I say heading towards the door. 

We arrive at the loft I’ve been so turned on by seeing Justin squirm and barely suppressing moans at the diner and on the way here. 

“Strip Justin.” I tell him.

He does as I tell him. His hands immediately reach for his aching hard cock. 

“Uh uh. Bad. Bad hands. I think they need to be taught a lesson.” I say and he immediately puts his hands to his side. 

“God Justin you look so delicious just ready for me to eat you up.” I say licking my lips and run my hands all over his chest. 

He makes whimpering noises that go straight to my cock. 

“I bet you wanna come so badly don’t you Justin.” I ask him.

He nods his head and whimpers again. I put my thumb on his cock which looks purple now he moans deeply.

“I’m going to make you beg Justin before you come. You’re going to do everything I say aren’t you.” I say getting rid of my shirt only. I can see him licking his lips.

“Say it Justin. Say you’ll do anything that I tell you to do.” I order him.

“Yes. Brian I’ll do anything you tell me to do.” He says whispering it.

“Put your arms around the beam.” I say and watch his perfect bubble butt squirm and twitch as he goes towards the beam.

I go grab the handcuffs and the spreader bar I bought today and the paddles along with a blindfold. I walk towards where he is with the gathered supplies nearby ready for when I’ll use them.

“Justin I’m going to blindfold you.” I say as I put the blindfold on.

“I’m not going to handcuff your hands right now just your legs. I’m going to use the spreader bar so open your legs wide and hold on tight.”

I go about adjusting the bar so his legs will be spread wide but not to wide so as to not hurt him anymore than necessary.

Once I make sure everything is secure. I chose a paddle. Then begin in earnest to spank his ass not really keeping a pattern as to which paddle I’m using. It’s always more fun that way. 

“Oh my god, brian.” He says at the first spanking. 

“Tell me Justin. Do you want me to stop.” I say stopping for just a second.

“God no. harder. Brian. Please.” He says breathlessly. 

“Are you sure? Sunshine.” I say.

“Yes. Do it spank me harder.” he says and that alone makes me want fuck him right then there. 

“How does that butt plug feel Justin.” I say wanting to get him so horny beyond the point recognition. 

“Mmm.. So good…ugh…I love it….even though I wish it was you inside me.” He says choking out a cry. I can see his tear stricken face but at the same time I can his body loving the spanking I’m giving it. I can also see him involuntarily rubbing his dick against the beam. 

************************************************************************

Oh my god. I can’t believe that this torture can be so arousing. I want to come so badly too. The sensations coming from the butt plug are amazing. 

“Brian please let me come.” I beg him.

“You’re going to have to beg some more sunshine.” He says 

“I’ll do anything.” I say pleading

“You can come when you give me a blow job but you’ll have to find me first.” He says teasingly. 

“Brian please, please let me come now.” I say trying to grab on to the beam. He’s stopped spanking me but my knees still feel weak. 

“No.” He says already unlocking the spreader bar and before I fall to the floor he catches me. 

“Okay here are the rules to the game. You’ll have your blindfold on while you try to find me. Every time you say come I say fuck. If you find me fast enough you’ll get a reward besides coming that is but if you don’t find me fast enough well then you don’t get to come until 8 p.m. when we go to Babylon. It’s 5 right now. So you better hurry up.” He says.

“Brian I’m going to be bumping into things.”

“Well it wouldn’t be a game if there weren’t some challenges now would it. You can walk if that makes you feel better.” He says 

Yeah it that makes it a whole lot fucking better. NOT. What would make it better is if I came right this second I’m going to end up having blue balls but at this point I’ll do anything. 

“Ready or Not. I’m going to hide now. Sunshine. So count to 10 and no cheating because then you‘ll have to be punished.” He says. 

Well this should be easy the loft isn’t that big and there are only a limited number of places where he can hide.

“Come” I say after counting to ten.

“Fuck.” He says and I follow the direction of his voice.

We go on like that of course I realize that he’s changing his hiding place. Ten minutes into the game and I want to quit but I’ve never been a quitter so I’m not starting now. Finally after fifteen minutes I find him more like bump into him he’s been in the bathroom the whole time he was just throwing off his voice apparently he fucked ventriloquist once.

“Okay sunshine you won and for that you get a reward but first you have to give me that blowjob.”

“Please brian can you undo the blindfold I want to see your face when you come.” I say because I really love to watch him coming how his face transforms. 

“Sure thing but it wouldn’t be BDSM without some restraints so I’m going to handcuff your hands.” He says reaching for the handcuffs on the couch. 

“Of course.” I mumble.

“Justin.” He warns me.

“Sorry.” I mumble again. 

I take his dick in my mouth and I can see for the first time just how so hard it is just from spanking me. I start to flick the slit tasting the precum there. It’s so delicious my own dick is soaked in precum. I start to lick around the head and then take the whole thing into my mouth. I diligently begin bobbing up and down. He starts fucking my face and puts his hands on my shoulders to guide me. I deep throat him a couple of times. He grunts and moans I know he’s close so I continue to suck I tease the slit and his orgasm finally hits him he moans my name I look up while still sucking every last bit of come he has to offer he’s got his head thrown back his eyes closed as he rides his intense orgasm and the come just keeps on coming. If he’s been this turned on I wonder how hard I’ll come. Finally he stops coming. 

“Wow that was intense.” He says his voice still raspy. 

He helps me get up. I lean into him to kiss him to share with him his essence that essence that I love so fucking much. As we share this deep breathless kiss he leads me towards the bedroom soon we’re in bed I’m spread out open. He finally pulls away from the kiss to look at me all spread out my breath slowly returns to normal. My ass feels so great against the duvet I’ll probably have scars for days but it’s worth it. 

“You wanna come Justin?” He says in his sexy commanding tone. 

“God yes. I want it more than anything.” I say desperately pushing my hips up to emphasize my point. 

“Turn around Justin so I can undo your handcuffs.” He says and I obey.

“I’m going to tie your hands and ankles with a silk ribbon it’s made out of a special material so it’s hard break free from. I’m not going to blindfold you but I am going to gag you.”

Well at least I’ll be able to watch him. Not watching him is always the worst. He goes about getting what he needs.

He goes about tying me up and putting a gag ball on my mouth. 

He’s admiring me. Then he licks and bites my nipples making me arch into his touch he continues his torturous technique until they harden and then puts on nipple clamps on them and pulls on the chain I arch off the bed and moan he knows that I love it when he tortures my nipples he used to do it with my nipple ring. He gives me tender kisses all around my face I can feel the love that he feels for me even though he’ll never say it. It’s okay because he shows it in every kiss, in every caress, in every touch. 

He moves down to my stomach gently biting the skin there licking it, sucking it, kissing it I think if I didn’t have this damn cock ring I would have exploded just by these touches he’s driving me wild and I want to touch him to show him that I love him too. He bypasses my dick which shouldn’t surprise me but I still push my hips upwards that is how desperate I am for release but he just holds my hips and tortures me even more by placing hickeys on my inner thighs he knows that’s one of my sexual arousal zones then he takes my balls into his mouth and even through the gag I’m sure he can hear me clearly saying “FUCK”.

“Patience sunshine, all good things come to those who wait.” He says. 

But he doesn’t know how hard it is (pun totally intended) to be hard for hours on end and for your ass to be stimulated not only by the butt plug but by the spanking. He then goes about untying the ribbon around my ankles turning me around then ties it to the bed again. Then he starts to kiss my neck placing wet sloppy kisses all over my shoulder blades. He makes a trail of light feathered kisses down my spine it just feels so wonderful. Then he gets to my ass. Oh my god. Nothing feels more better than his wet soothing tongue on my tortured spanked ass. I moan through the gag. 

“You like that sunshine. Then maybe I should stop.” He says teasingly. I can only shake my head. Thinking please don’t ever stop doing this. This is just perfect. It feels so good and refreshing. 

“Are you sure.” He says teasing again. 

I nod voraciously. He continues placing kisses all over the marks left by the paddles. His tongue on the welts feels amazing it’s like his tongue is cooling the hot sensation I still can feel. Then blows air on my hole which makes me shiver and moan. Then I can feel him pulling out the butt plug using some lube to ease it out. I groan at the loss. 

“Don’t worry sunshine your ass is about get filled a whole lot more.” He says and I know he’s grinning wickedly. He’s lubing something I don’t know what it is cuz my head is in the pillow.

He starts to finger fuck me. He starts a slow rhythm of in and out torturing me so slowly it kills me right now I’m desperate to ride his fingers or anything else he gives me hard and fast but of course brian isn’t going to let that happen anytime soon. When he senses desperation he stops and pulls out his fingers and begin to insert an object that is long and skinny and I realize that is the cane we bought at the store earlier. 

“I’m going to untie your ankle Justin and turn you over so I can see how you fuck yourself with the cane.” He says already going about the motion of untying me. 

“But the catch is you have to go slow or otherwise I take the toy away and you’ll be punished.” He says. 

I almost let out a grunt. I start to push my hips slowly down taking more of the object inside me it feels so smooth and yet at the same time hard. He maneuvers the cane so it’ll hit my prostate and I gasp. He does it again but this time he hits it with the blunt edge of the cane and I can feel my senses start to give way to my orgasm I try to stop it thinking of the most horrible thing possible but it’s too late because suddenly everything blurs and all I can feel is the intense orgasm that is racking through my body I’m seeing blinding stars and then all I can see is blackness. I knew this was coming every minute of torture was leading to this and I feel so relieved but I also know that won’t be an excuse for Brian. 

Right now I don’t care because I’ve had the most powerful orgasm after minutes go by where my body has finally subsided from my climax I open my eyes and see him staring at me with concern but it quickly becomes a look of annoyance. I try to speak but then remember he gagged me. I motion with my eyes to towards the gag so I can speak. He begrudgingly does it. 

“Brian I’m sorry. It’s just that it was building every minute of the delicious torture you put me through it was leading to that intense feeling of release.” I say looking at him in the eye.

“Sorry is bullshit. I understand that you couldn’t contain it any longer but that doesn’t mean you won’t be punished because I was going to let you come when I fucked you but the plan is going to have to be slightly altered.” He says mischievously.

“Get dressed and don’t take a shower I want you to have the freshly fucked look on your face we’re going to meet the guys at Woody’s and then we’re going to Babylon.” He says and I look at him confused because it can’t be that late but I look at the clock and realize that it’s 7 already. I realize that I didn’t pass out for a couple of minutes but an hour. 

“I can’t believe I passed out for an hour I thought it was only a couple of minutes.” I tell him. He snorts and goes about untying my wrists.

“ Don’t worry about undoing your cock ring since you burst it open when you came. I have ever seen you come that hard or anybody else and that is saying something.” He says. I can only look at him with shock and amazement. 

“Now get dressed I’ve already laid out your outfit for tonight and I’ve already taken a shower and changed.” He says and I realize that he’s changed into black tight pants that accentuate his crotch and ass and his is a tight short sleeved gray muscle shirt that hugs his biceps and his chest and his hair is tousled. That’s enough to make my dick hard once more. 

“Nice to see I can still make your dick hard, sunshine.” He says amusedly.

“ You always do. You look fucking hot.” I say not being able to take my eyes of him.

“I know.” He says cockily. 

Finally I turn to see what he has laid out for me. It’s a leather outfit. Tight black pants and see through tight black shirt but I also see the clamps and a metallic cock ring and a vibrator it’s not huge but it isn’t small either. 

I look at him. He sees my hesitation. 

“Don’t you want to please me.” he says sitting on the edge of the bed pulling towards him and licking my ear just that alone makes me go weak in the knees and damnit he fucking knows this. I shudder and he grins. He starts to stroke my cock and it becomes harder and damnit doesn’t it ever sleep. I moan and he begin to fuck his hand but this only lasts for a few seconds before he stops. I let out a whimper. 

“Now go on and put the shit I laid out for you.” He says standing up and looking down at me.

I go about putting on the nipple clamps and the cock ring which feels cold against the heat of my hard cock. I start to lube myself to insert the vibrator into my ass as I finger fuck myself I can see him licking his lips finally I spread my legs and push the vibrator little by little giving him a show. 

“You’re such a tease Justin.” He says smirking.

I just flash him my sunshine smile. He takes the vibrator into his own hands and pushes it deep inside. I let out a grunt. 

“That’ll fucking teach you.” He says.

I put on the pants and I can already feel my dick becoming sweaty and sticky with the precum accumulated there. The pants are so tight there’s no room to breathe and the shirt isn’t any better my already sensitive nipples get harder by the second. 

“God Justin there are no words that can describe how hot you look. Everybody will be staring at you. You’ll be only mine.” He says it with such possessiveness that I get even harder. 

“Brian can I at least comb the cum off my hair.” I say running my hands through my hair and feeling the sticky substance. 

He rolls his eyes but nods anyways. So I go to the bathroom and wet my hands with water and then run them through my hair and then run a comb through it when I get rid of the cum I see myself for the first time and see that brian is right I do look fucking hot. 

I head out of the bathroom when I feel the vibrator start to activate I see that brian has a grin on his face and I can barely walk feeling the vibration in my ass all of sudden they become more intense. I jump at the sensation wiggling my ass trying to get more of the vibrator inside me. 

I follow him into the living room where he goes about turning off the lights and I grab both of our jackets. I hand him his and I put mine on and we head out after setting the alarm. 

As we’re heading to Woody’s I can only wonder what Brian has in store for me.   
Not knowing excites me and frightens me a little. We arrive at Woody’s and suddenly I feel nervous that the guys are going to see that I’m submitting to Brian he sees my apprehension.

“Justin do you really care what other people think especially our so-called friends. You shouldn’t give a fuck about what they think. They should be lucky to have our sense of adventure when it comes to fucking.” He says pulling me into a heated passionate breathtaking kiss. 

It’s true they are fucked when it comes to having imagination in sex. I nod and we get out of the car and I can already see guys checking me out even more than when I’m here in regular clothes I blush but inside I feel happy that I can turn heads. Once we’re inside the guys spot us right away. 

“Wow, baby you look hot.” Emmett says giving me a twirl.

“Thank you.” Brian says sarcastically. 

“Not you.” Emmett says glaring at him. 

“Thanks, Em.” I say blushing. We sit down at the bar and Brian orders two beers for us. 

“Wow Brian you really know fashion.” Says Ted. Brian just rolls his eyes not meriting Ted with a sarcastic response. 

“Hey Mikey, Professor.” He says completely ignoring both Emmett and Ted. 

“Brian where do you find clothes like that.” Mikey says eyeing me. 

“Why do you wanna give BDSM a try cuz I’m sure the Prof. here would love to try it.” Brian says grinning.

“No. I can’t believe you actually got him to agree to something like that.” Mikey says as if he knows the truth.

So I step in and tell him “First of all I wanted to try it out. It’s not our fault that we’re into that type of kink and you’re not.” I say. 

Brian and I kiss each other to prove the point and then suddenly I feel the vibrator become even more intense I look at him and he whispers “It’s on high and it’s going to be on high for the rest of the night.” He had it on low on the way to here so I wasn’t prepared for it being this intense. 

“You alright there you look like you have bugs crawling up you.” Ted says.   
Wow he can really gross people out. 

“You must know Theodore since you have a dead bug in between your legs.” Brian says sarcastically and Ted gives him a weak glare. 

We order a couple of more drinks conservation tends stay on topics such as the new episodes of gay as blazes and trivial shit like that which bores brian so he starts to rub my already more than hard cock and whispers in my ear all the things he going to do to me at Babylon. After we’re all a bit buzzed but not overly so we make our way to Babylon. 

Before we get out Brian looks at me and tells me in his serious tone.

“ Justin just remember that anything I do to you will be for the sake of pleasure.” 

This makes me wonder even more what he has planned but I know that he would never hurt me. 

“I know that Brian.” I tell him looking at him straight in the eye with a smile. He smiles back and we lean in for a kiss that turns heated and consuming like all our kisses. We get out of the car and head towards the entrance. 

In the club the guys go to the bar to watch all the hot guys dancing and cruising each other wishing it was them they were cruising at. Lucky for me and Brian that we happen to be hot and get cruised and fucked a lot well more like we fuck them. Together we’re a fucking force to be reckoned with. We make our way there and Brian orders us a couple of double jim beams. 

“Wow baby everyone is cruising you tonight.” Emmett says. 

How that is surprising is beyond me because we always get cruised together or separate it doesn’t matter. 

“You better watch out Brian or he’ll be the new stud of liberty avenue.” Ted says sarcastically always liking to get a rise out of Brian but of course Brian knows that will never happen I would never compete with him and I don‘t want to. 

“Yeah since you’ll always be the chump of liberty avenue.” Brian shoots back. Emmett and Michael and the professor laugh at this. 

“Brian can we dance.” I ask him. 

“Wow Brian you sure do have him trained.” Michael says. I roll my eyes at him. 

“You know it’s a pity Ben doesn’t train you to shut up.” Brian says sarcastically which causes Michael to glare at him. Then brian grabs my hand we go to the dance floor.

We’re on the dance floor and I can sense all of the hot guys watching me and it makes my already impossibly ready to burst dick even harder. Brian seems to notice this because he begins to kiss me hard and passionately I love it when he’s territorial it mean he really does love me. 

“Justin I want you to suck my dick here.” He says. I look at him and I can tell he’s serious. I stop swaying with the beat of the music and lower myself. I can feel everyone staring at us but in this moment all that matter is me and him. This is his way of saying that I’m his. I unzip his pants lowering them just enough to expose his hard penis to me and to everyone watching us and suddenly that thought makes me more excited and I take the whole thing into my mouth. I begin licking around the slit tasting the precum there and I moan which makes Brian’s breath hitch. 

I brush my tongue under his shaft feeling the nerve endings there making him gasp. I begin to deep throat him swallowing around his shaft. He grabs my hair not to tight but just and I know that is his cue that he’s going to fuck my face so I take a little bit of his penis out of my mouth and nod silently saying that he can fuck my face. He begins to push his dick in and out at a voracious pace while I continue to bob up and down sucking on it harder creating suction with my mouth. I can tell he’s close to coming so when he begins to fuck my face even harder I just suck on the head tongue fucking the slit until he comes right into my mouth his head is rolled back and his eyes are closed and he’s trying really hard not to yell my name but a small moan does escape his mouth. 

I stand back up zipping his pants. I lean in for a kiss letting him taste himself. 

“That was hot.” He says leaning into my ear licking it sending a chill down my spine. I give him my sunshine smile. We begin to sway to the music again ignoring all the stares that we’re receiving from everyone. We are lost in our own little world where no one matters but us. Suddenly I feel someone hands on my ass and I turn to see a hot looking guy checking us out more me than brian. 

“Can I join.” the guy says and I look over at Brian who is checking the guy out trying to decide whether to let him join in. 

The guy was muscular but not overly so. He had auburn hair and his eyes were honey colored. Then brian looked over at me his eyes silently asking if it was okay. Wow this night is about to get hotter how I can refuse such a hot guy. So I smile at brian letting him know that I’m all for it. 

“Yeah you can join.” Brian says to the guy and all three of us begin to sway for next half hour till we decide to the loft. 

As we make our way out of the club we wave to the guys letting them know that we’re leaving now.   
When we leave the club the guy follows us in his own car. On the way to the loft Brian is rubbing my already painfully aching cock lightly making me whimper and moan. 

“please, please, please, brian.” I say pushing my hips against his hands to make more friction.

“Uh uh.” Brian says taking his hands away from my cock.

“You’re going to watch Justin before you get to participate in any action tonight.” He says smirking while I pout.

Before I have any chance to protest he leans over and kisses me deeply as we approach the loft. We get out of the car and the trick immediately follows us his hands all over me. I look at Brian who doesn’t say anything just pulls me towards him and kisses me deeply I try to hide the smile trying spread on my face but I fail miserably and Brian raises an eyebrow at me he asks me what’s so funny and I tell him nothing instead lean in closer to him feeling his hands roaming over my back as we’re on the elevator the trick watches us make out. 

We open the door to the loft and Brian starts stripping himself of the clothes motioning the trick to follow us into the bedroom. 

“These are the rules.” Brian says to the trick.

“We top you only. No kissing on the mouth is allowed. Got it.” Brian says to him.

When the trick nods. 

“Now strip.” Brian says and the guy strips. 

“Justin I want you to strip and as he gives me a blowjob I want you to fuck yourself with the anal beads we bought they are in the toy chest and don’t take your cock ring off yet just the vibrator. Sit on the on the edge of the bed with your legs spread so I can watch you.” He says I begin to do as told. The trick now naked waiting for brian to tell what to do.

Brian’s feet were dangling from the side of the bed meaning he had a direct view of Justin’s hole. 

“ You suck my dick.” He told the trick. 

The trick kneeled himself on the floor and began sucking Brian’s dick. Having gotten naked and gotten the anal beads from the toy chest I sit on the edge of the bed as Brian told me. I dispose myself of the vibrator and begin to prepare myself.

************************************************************************

Watching him finger fuck himself has me so turned on that I almost come into the trick’s mouth. The trick is good and has me rolling my head back. I look at Justin and I see that he’s lost in his own pleasure world he starts to fuck himself with the beads and lets out a moan as he inflates them to fill his ass. We lock gazes I can see his are filled with lust as so are mine. I look down at his cock and see that it’s purple and is leaning against his stomach just that makes me come into the trick’s mouth. My eyes are closed as the pleasure flows through my body. I can feel the trick tasting every last bit of my come. 

Once I’ve recuperated my breath. The trick reaches towards my mouth to kiss me. I guess the guy is deaf since I clearly stated that I don’t kiss anyone on the mouth except Justin.

“What the fuck? Are you deaf? I told you no kissing. Now I want you on your hands and knees. Justin get behind him.” I say as I sit up on my knees and reach over to grab the condoms and the lube on the night stand.

Once the trick is on his hands and knees and Justin is behind him. I see the beads hanging out of his ass and I just can’t resist looking at his perfect ass so stuffed with beads so I start to push the beads in and out of him. He moans as I push the beads in deeper hitting his prostate. 

“Now Justin I want you take off your cock ring and fuck him while I fuck you but I don’t want you to come inside him so when you feeling like coming tell me so I come stop.”

We both put the condoms on and lube ourselves. I take the beads out of his ass. Just seeing his ass right in front of me so perfect so mine makes me harder so without warning I blow air into it he yells out surprised and stops fingering the trick.

“Justin it’s rude to take your fingers out of someone else’s ass.” I say teasingly.

“Oh right, sorry.” he says and begins to finger the guy again as I continue plunge my tongue inside him soon enough he’s pushing his in my face and the trick is pushing back on his finger. Moaning and grunting fills the bedroom. Tasting him with my mouth isn’t enough I need to feel my dick inside him so I stop rimming him and he stops fingering the guy. 

I push myself into him and he does the same pushing into the trick. I wait till he adjusts and he wait for the trick to adjust once we both receive the signal to continue. I start out slowly then I gradually push in harder slamming into him making him slam into the trick. 

“Oh god yes.” He screams. 

“Fuck me harder, brian.” He says pushing back as I thrust into him even harder then before my hand travels to his nipples and I pull on his nipple clamp making him whimper. He begins to pump the trick’s dick and he keeps pushing into him. I continue my assault on his ass. I rotate my hips so that I hit his prostate on every stroke I can hear the trick moaning and I know that he’s doing the same thing. 

Our assault me on him and him on the trick gets faster and harder. All of our bodies drip with sweat and I can’t keep my hands from roaming his back his sweat drenched hair, my hands roam his chest pulling on the clamps making him gasp. We continue this until I know he’s getting close so I begin to slow down. 

“Brian I’m going to come.” He says and I finally stop fucking him I slap his hips silently telling him to pull out of the trick. 

I pull out of him and he pulls out of the trick. 

“Justin in order for you to come tonight you’re going to give us both a blowjob but first I’m going to put the cock ring on you again.” I say grabbing another metal ring from the night stand and putting it around his penis. 

I motion for the trick kneel as I am. He quickly obeys. We both line up our cocks feeding them to Justin whose mouth is opened wide as he can. 

The friction is almost unbearable and I know it won’t take long for us to come into his hot warm crevice. I can feel my dick pressing side by side with the trick’s as Justin licks us sucks us deep throats us, brings us closer to the edge only to slow down. His hand start roaming my balls and I know he’s desperately trying to keep his balance since he’s on his knees and it isn’t easy. He moves his hand away to steady himself he continues his pleasure filled wonderful tongue action I can feel him licking the slit tasting the precum there and I know he doing the same to the trick because he hasn’t stopped moaning. 

I grunt when I feel him tighten his mouth around our heads creating more suction and I can feel my orgasm breakthrough me like a waterfall cascading down his mouth he continues to suck until the trick also comes with a loud moan. He releases us from his mouth his tongue lapping any come around his lips. I can’t resist his tongue licking his red swollen lips so I capture it with a deep fervent kiss tasting not only me but also the trick in the kiss and it makes me moan into the kiss.

“You’ve been a very good boy. Justin. I think it’s time for your reward.” I say grinning mischievously. 

“You can leave now.” I say dismissively looking at the trick. 

“Can we get together some other time.” the trick says.

“Yeah when I start to like pussy.” I tell him sarcastically. I hear Justin snort. The trick just shakes his head and begins to dress himself. I follow the trick to the door closing it behind him and setting the alarm once more. Sauntering over to the kitchen I decide to torture Justin just a little bit more before he can actually come. So grabbing a bucket of ice from the freezer I head to the bedroom. There I put the bucket on the night stand and I can see Justin trying to see what’s in it. 

“Get up so I can change the sheets but don’t look at the bucket.” I say pushing him out of the way to change the sheets and put new ones on. Once I’ve finished I motion for him to   
lay back down.

I take the blindfold from the nightstand and put it on him. 

“Now spread yourself for me.” I say to him as I head over to the closet to pick out a few more things. 

“I’m not going to handcuff you Justin but you can’t move if you do then I will have to handcuff you. Understand?” 

He nods. I sit on my haunches and stare at him. At his beauty. His beauty never ceases to astound me. His angelic innocent looking face. His flushed body. His harden nipples. His smooth flat stomach. His spread out legs. His inviting spasming hole. Last but not least his hard almost purple aching dick. It just made his mouth water and dick twitch knowing that all of this was his. 

“Brian?” He says turning his head as if to look around when he can’t see shit. 

“Yeah.” I say leaning over to grab an ice cube.

“What’s wrong.” he says.

“Nothing. Just admiring your beauty can’t I do that.” I say but before he can respond I take the ice cube and slither it over his throat. 

“Ahhh.” he yells. 

His whole body flushes with goosebumps from the coldness.

“What was that.” he says. Always curious. Another thing I love about him. 

“Guess.” I lean down to lick and bite his throat. I take the ice cube in my hand and bring it to his mouth so he can suck on it. 

“Open your mouth.” I say pressing the ice cube to his lips.

He opens it and I push the ice cube inside his mouth making him suck on it.

“Now you know what it is.” I whisper it against his lips his body trembling with desire from the closeness of our bodies. 

I reach over to the night stand this time to get a short round candle lighting it I wait till it melts a little and pour the wax over the right nipple. He arches off the bed and yelps. 

“I thought I told you not to move do you want me to tie you up.” I say.

“No. was that candle wax?” He asks.

“I knew you were smart.” I say.

leaning and taking another ice cube and twirling it around the wax cooling it off. He moans loving the sensation of the cooling wax against his sensitive nipple. I scrape some of it off and attack his nipple yanking on it making him cry out . Flicking it with my tongue soothing it, kissing it, twirling it. He’s licking his lips biting them so hard not moan. 

“Let me hear you Justin.”

“Oh god brian that felt so good.” 

So I do the same to the left nipple . I traverse down his body reaching his stomach getting an ice cube I swirl it around enjoying seeing his delicate sensitive skin flush at the coldness. I bite his skin there caressing it with my hands letting them travel up to his nipples twisting them as my mouth still tastes the sweat on his stomach. Taking the candle from the nightstand I pour wax over his stomach letting it dry for a little bit then start to little by little peel it off soothing his skin as I go along.

“Fuck.. Brian. Please. Fuck. Me.” He begs.

Smirking I shake my head.

“Not yet. Sunshine.”

He pouts. I continue to peel the wax and soothe his stomach till I reach his penis but I bypass that and settle for his inner thighs I run another ice cube with my mouth from where his balls meet with his legs to almost reaching his knees exploring the skin there feeling the shivers I’m causing. 

“Please. Please. Please. Brian.” He supplicates.

“Please what?” I tease

“Please touch my dick.” He whimpers lifting his head out of habit.

“I told you not yet. I want you to come when I’m fucking your ass and that won’t be for another little while.” I say.

“Now sit back and enjoy.” Whispering it against his skin. 

Groaning he lies his head back down. I continue my path of torture this time reaching for the candle on the night stand I pour some wax on his right inner thigh his skin is the most sensitive there I reach for the lighter once it’s lit I position it close to the wax but not close enough as to actually cause harm I can see the wax start to warm up.

“Brian that’s hot.” He whines.

“No it’s just a little warm it’s just that you have super sensitive skin.” I say grabbing a piece of ice and start to rotate it around the wax. Making the wax cool as I did with his stomach I peel it little by little seeing the redden skin I kiss it making him moan at the feelings I’m evoking with my tongue. Finally soothing all the skin cover with wax on his right thigh I move on to the left. 

Finally after I’ve devoured his thighs bit them, licked them, soothed them, caressed them. I reach his ass, his perfect bubble butt and I can’t wait to fuck him hard and fast. I take another ice cube and slowly run it over his already spasming hole His hole twitches at the cold sensation I bring the ice cube to my mouth and suck it tasting not only the cold but his taste as well and I moan deliberately loud. 

“You taste fucking hot Justin.” I say seductively bringing the ice cube to his mouth so he can taste himself. Pushing the enterance to his mouth with the ice cube he opens it and the image of him licking the ice cube seductively goes directly to my penis which has been hard and bubbling with pre-cum.

“I want to tastes your cum in my mouth.” His words send a shiver to my cock.

I bring the ice cube that he was licking to my dick hissing the coldness and swirl precum over it then bring it to his mouth and he sucks it as it were my cock. God that is so fucking erotic.

“I want you to suck me off.” I tell him positioning my dick at his mouth. His mouth cold from the melted cube feels so good against my heated hard dick. It’s amazing no matter how many blow jobs I get they can never compare to Justin’s that because he’s learned from the best. Me. Sure I’ve had good blow jobs and they’ve been satisfying but never as great and mind blowing as Justin’s. Sometimes I wonder why not just settle for Justin but then I remember I don’t do monogamy and I probably never will.  
In that aspect me and my old man are the same except I don’t lie about it. I think as long as I’m honest it shouldn’t really matter. Justin sure as hell doesn’t seem to care anymore. I know that in the beginning he was pissed that I was tricking but like I’ve told him before they mean nothing it’s just that it’s exciting to find pleasure in different bodies. Interrupting my thoughts he brings me back to the present by fucking my piss slit. I grunt. 

“Jesus fucking Christ. Justin.” I say when he moans around my cock.

“Where the fuck did you learn that.” It’s the first time he’s moaned around my dick.

“You’re not the only one who can pick up tricks.” He says taking a moment to pull his mouth away from my dick.

I raise an eyebrow. 

“So you’ve been doing your homework. Huh.” I say tongue in cheek. 

“Yep.” He says it smiling and looks kind of erotically goofy with the blindfold covering his eyes and his hair wet with sweat sticking to his forehead his body flushed from all of the sensations I’ve created. 

His mouth on my dick is the most hottest sensation ever. Knowing that I’m going to come soon I take my dick out of his mouth. I think it’s time for my dick to buried in his ass. Removing his blindfolds I kiss him hard on the mouth. My tongue sweeping his mouth to reach the inner recesses there. Pulling away from the kiss I reach over for a condom and lube. Grabbing the rope I had gotten from the closet I tie it around his wrists to the bed frame. Getting another cock ring I put it on him. Raising his hips so that his ass is in the air and his legs around my shoulders I bury my face in his ass licking it placing wet kisses on it eating it like the most delicious steak ever. Pushing my tongue inside his hole savoring the hot wet slicked with saliva space. Feeling that I want more I pull away place a condom on my penis and lube up.

Push the head of my penis in through his tight opening. I pause letting him adjust but apparently he doesn’t need any adjusting cuz he pushes his hips down so he can take more of me into him and I push up till I’m buried to the hilt in him. 

“God Justin your ass is always so tight.”

“It can get even tighter.” He says with mischievous grin and tighten his ass around my dick making me hiss. 

“Fuck!” I hiss. 

I pull out just leaving the head in and then ram in causing him to groan. Setting a fierce pace. Pushing in and out of him as he pushes his hips to meet my thrusts. 

“fuck me harder. Brian.” He says and I oblige going from fierce to very intense. My strokes become faster harder more shallow. Pounding into him without care knowing that he’s loving it as well. 

“Yes!” He screams as I hit his prostate. I do it over and over again.

“God! Yes! Oh fuck brian right there.” he babbles as I continue my assault on his asshole. 

“Brian I want to come.” He says. 

“Beg. Me. For. It.” I say with each word nudging his prostate.

“Please… Brian…. Oh….Ahhh.” He pants as I continue pounding into him.

“You. Are. Going. To. Have. To. Do. Better. Than. That.” I say and again I hit his prostate at the end of every word.

“Oh… God… please…please…let me come…” He begs.

“How much do you want to come.” I tease never once faltering from fucking him.

“So much I’m sure I’ll pass out once I do.” He says and I look at his dick which is a deep purple color now. 

“You’ll come without me stroking you all on your own.” I say.

I can feel my own orgasm coming so I take off his cock ring. The second I take it off his dick erupts and comes hard all over his chest some landing on his face and some on my stomach. His body convulses as the come keeps coming and his ass tightens around my dick accelerating my orgasm. I throw my head back and close my eyes to enjoy the pleasure of my orgasm flowing through me and pouring into the condom. I collapse on top of him. We’re both exhausted our breathing is harsh. Finally once my breath is stabilized I move to my side of the bed. 

“Brian untie me.” He says and I look at him with an evil gleam in my eyes. 

“I don’t know, sunshine. You look delectable like this. Maybe I should keep you like this.” I tease.

“Fuck you.” He says.

“In your dreams.” I say as I untie him. He snuggles close to me needing the connection after the hottest fuck ever so let him and pull him closer. I look at the clock seeing that once again we stayed fucking till early dawn. 

“You know you would love it. You liked it that one time.” He murmurs against my chest. 

“That was a one time thing. Plus I’m the top and you’re the bottom. You can top anybody else.” 

“Plus I thought you liked me fucking you.” I continue. 

He only nods.

“Now shut up and go to sleep.” I say giving him a final kiss on the mouth before closing my eyes. 

We both surrender to sleep. What he doesn’t know and I won’t tell him is that I did enjoy it even though he never asked me but like I told him that was a one time thing. I might lo-- him but I love my ass even more than to bottom for anyone. I wrap my arms around his waist his head against my chest. The rest of the world is forgotten as we slumber together intertwined. 

The end.


End file.
